Airborne
by Jem Tiers
Summary: One night in the airship shared by two lovers.


JT: Another FFX OneShot. But this one isn't Auron x Rikku. It's Lulu x Wakka. I don't know why. It just is. Might be because I like Lulu so much. But I don't know how Wakka got in there. Whatever. As usual with my fics, I think that the characters are kinda out of character. Because I'm crappy at keeping them in character. Sorry.

I also think it's worth noting that I've read quite a few other OneShots between writing this one and my last one, but it's really not the same. So it probably still sounds like a virgin wrote it (because it's true. Likewoah). That's all I really have to say. Sorry once again. Nonetheless, I hope that since I'm writing this more or less about Lulu, that I'll do better with this one because we're both females. Could work out.

Caution: A Mature rating means that this story isn't for little kids, etc. etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I am writing about. They are owned by Square Enix.

---

Lulu ran her nails up her thigh one more time. She was just brushing it, trying to distract herself. It wasn't working.

She was disgusted with herself. Wakka was practically like her brother. But part of her was trying to convince herself that he _wasn't_ her brother, so it was perfectly okay to feel this way. The majority of her, though, didn't believe it. She didn't feel right about it.

Yuna had convinced the group to rest up on the airship before they continued adventuring. It didn't make a lot of sense, because there weren't enough rooms for everyone to have their own, and they could easily afford to go to an inn, but it was what Yuna had wanted. Somehow, Lulu had ended up in the only room by herself, while everyone else had to share with someone else. It had been slightly unnerving when Wakka glanced meaningfully at Lulu when Yuna told everyone to pick a room-buddy. Yuna had already picked Rikku and the boys were able to pair off in twos, so Lulu was left without a roommate. In a way, that was good, because she didn't want to have to be in the same room as anyone else that night.

Then again, she wasn't so sure about that. Based on her recent thoughts, there was someone she wanted to be in the room with that night. _Wakka._

Her mind worked in loops, thinking about how much she wanted Wakka in that room with her, and how much she didn't. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, a knock sounded on her door. Swiftly sliding under the covers of the bed, she feigned sleep.

He entered anyway, closing the door almost silently behind him. "Hey, Lu," Wakka said.

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying to convince him she was asleep.

He didn't leave. Finally, convinced that he wouldn't unless she talked to him, she opened her eyes. "What do you want, Wakka?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she had been thinking about him.

Kneeling by her bed, he said, "You know what I want, ya."

She shook her head. _Unless…_ she thought, not really believing it.

He leaned forward nervously, their lips met, and then he withdrew. Lulu's lips were tingling even from that brief encounter.

Wakka stood and started to leave. Lulu sat up quickly, put a hand on his arm, and turned him back around.

It wasn't entirely unfortunate that she had chosen to simply slip out of her dress and get into bed that night, she decided, as his eyes took in her full breasts as if for the first time. She made him lean down so his ear was right by her mouth, and she whispered, "I want that too." She nibbled lightly on his earlobe for effect.

It was also convenient that Wakka typically slept only in his boxers, Lulu decided.

She made room for him on the bed, and he sat, looking at her lovingly. "Lu," he whispered, "do you really want this? I mean, it's almost like doing your brother, isn't it?"

"Not really," she whispered against his neck. His arms snaked around her and found her bra hooks and began toying with them. Lulu, meanwhile, unbuttoned his boxers and took in what she saw. You can't exactly see a guy's asset through his pants, even when it's hard, because it's still obstructed by some fabric. So it really was her first time seeing _his_, unlike the way he had looked when taking in her breasts. Those are easy to see, especially while wearing _her_ dress.

She tried very hard not to gasp slightly. Granted, she had seen several. None of them had looked quite like Wakka's, though. She wrapped her hand around it, running it along his length, while looking straight into his eyes. Lulu felt a heat come alive between her legs, such as she hadn't felt since first meeting Wakka. And basically every time she was able to look into his eyes.

He looked back, but his eyes looked far different than they usually did. They were darkened slightly, and definitely very lustful. He still had Lulu in an embrace, but decided to stop playing. He unhooked her bra, slipped it off (causing a brief, almost agonizing moment in which she had to stop stroking his erection), and tossed it almost across the room. He removed her panties, too, and tossed them in the same direction.

She really was working his member very well, and he could no longer hold in a rather deep and hot moan. The heat between Lulu's legs got even more intense, as he moaned in her ear, "Lulu!"

It was hard for her not to smirk. She really wasn't trying. Aside from the intensely good feelings from between her legs, she really hadn't gone too far for herself either. Wakka, however, was about to take care of that. Keeping one arm around her, he ran the fingers from his other hand around in her warmth, brushing her clitoris scintillatingly slowly.

They still hadn't broken eye contact, thanks to Lulu, whose gaze was so intense that Wakka couldn't really tear himself away. At the same time, Lulu couldn't get enough of Wakka, his expression nothing like she had ever seen it before. His eyes were filled with lust, his mouth slightly open.

Finally he managed a rather throaty, "Lulu." And she knew what that meant, surprisingly. While other women might have misinterpreted it as another moan, Lulu knew. She had known Wakka for so long that even doing something they had never done before, she knew exactly what he meant. She withdrew her hand, as did Wakka seconds later.

And suddenly he was in her, causing Lulu to sharply take a breath. He hadn't even entered her all the way before she felt her legs quiver slightly. She tried not to, because she normally didn't moan, but finally she collapsed against him, moaning and saying "Wakka," every so often.

He kept his arms around her, holding her close to his chest, stroking her hair (which, surprisingly, was down—Wakka wondered if she had to redo her hair every morning) as she shuddered against him.

Lulu finally seemed to get herself under control, and Wakka started in with light thrusts so she didn't get overwhelmed again. She remained stable, but clutched Wakka as though she couldn't live without him. At this point in time, she almost believed she couldn't.

Wakka began to speed up his thrusts, sensing that Lulu, not to mention himself, wanted more. Lulu called out, "Wakka!" as the first wave of an orgasm flooded over her, even though she knew she should be quieter. He held off on his own, allowing Lulu time to recover and even have another before he finally released, at the same time as her second, right as she was once again screaming his name. At the same time he couldn't help but shout, "Lulu!"

And then he pulled out and collapsed on the bed, Lulu only seconds behind.

They looked at each other, and Lulu began to plant kisses along his jawbone, finally reaching his mouth. She pulled away again, and began nibbling on his ear. "Oh, Wakka," she whispered.

He turned his head and whispered back, "Lulu." He wrapped his arms around her once again, and said into her ear, "I think I love you."

---

JT: Eh, read and compare if you feel like it. I kind of like this one better. Even though I like Rikku and Auron better as a pair. Whatever. Hopefully someone else likes it too. I think the ending is sweet in this one. I was almost going to make another scene wherein it's morning and Tidus asks Wakka, "Where were you last night? When I woke up, you were gone." And Wakka and Lulu would exchange glances and almost burst out laughing, but be able to conceal it. And maybe Rikku or someone not as dense as Tidus would mention something about them being loud. But maybe not. Anyway, hope someone enjoyed this, feel free to review so I can keep improving.


End file.
